User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (show most recent). ' This is my talk. If you need to reference story ideas, or anything that is not here anymore, look in my archives: ''Current Talk Page | /Archive 1/ | Archive 2 | /Archive 3/ NRC Please do so. Also, it would help if you got more people to participate in the project. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 03:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'd be happy to help! I'll happily give it a shot! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 13:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I am. Sorry, I'm in the midst of writing a new page. I'm thinking of taking up Speewaa's Story. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 13:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I will read your stories, and I will do the reviews. I owe you that at least. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 02:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How's Chapter 5 coming along? I know you're busy with TSC, but i'm making sure BW doesn't start lagging behind. i want an active, up and running story. Also, can you write Rernahk's early life section, since you know your own storyline better than me XD --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 13:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry, I didn't know. BTW, thanks! :D MoccerT 20:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) No, I'll have to read those today. BTW, thanks! :D I'm planning on getting some more Bionicle to help with my MOCcing, I don't have the good mask. :P That's why I've learned to make my own heads..... MoccerT 20:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I wanted The Cold One to be one of the main villains. MoccerT 22:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Letting you know, J97 opposes the Cold One's inclusion in his story. Not sure if you know that yet. Shadowmaster 22:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Same, I think the characters that have appeared only in the DR trilogy should stay there. It would seem odd to have the Cold One and, well, you know who, in other stories, they fit their place best in the DR and related stories alone. Plus, his powers aren't really described that much in what he's appeared in so far, it would be hard to depict him in another story right now. Shadowmaster 22:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I believe I will, though it may be a while yet before I finish reading the story. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 23:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I just save them from OpenOffice files. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 23:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I felt the Cold One is a character who should not really appear in any other sagas beyond the Dark Empire Storyline. It illogical and senseless for him to appear beyond the DR saga. He was designed exclusively and solely for that storyline, and it doesn't make sense in-story for him to appear elsewhere. So I agree, we'll lean towards a no. Also, could you give me a hand with making the Imperial Resistance page? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sure, go ahead and use some Infinus if you want, besides, I've created a place where the Infinus get imprisoned, a realm, the Twilight Realm, a hellish realm where the worst of the insane are sentenced, and the torturer, the Infinus of Twilight, an insane being that makes anyone that meets him also insane, called Zant. (His MOC will be made later by me) You may use this concept, but I am also using it for Utopia. Toa Fairon AWA) Thanks! I'm just as good writing dark stories as I am writing milder ones. Also, would you like to help me with the Main Page? I think its time to update all but the AfW sections. You can do FU and FS if you like. Also, Mibbit per chance? :3 I've got so much time on my hands. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. And I do plan to do that review. No force on Earth can stop me (except maybe breakfast), and I will read and review the story. This now reminds me to go comment on your blog post XD --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 13:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for trying though. :D MoccerT 16:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cold One Entry Hey Varkanax, I know you're a judge for the Dark Realities MOC Contests, and I wanted to let you know I finished my Cold One entry. I am aware I already posted it on CB's talk, but I wanted to post it here too for two reasons. 1. I'm impatient. 2. If, for some reason, CB does not see my message before the 26th, then you can use yer fancy admim powers and add it to the entries on his blog. So here it is: Cold One Baterra.JPG|Baterra1202's entry. Cold One Baterra Face.JPG|The Cold One's mask. Cold One Baterra Scythe.JPG|The Scythe of Creation. Cold One Baterra Back.JPG|Back View. Cold One Baterra Side.JPG|Side View. Cold One Baterra Takanuva.JPG|Size comparison with '08 Takanuva. There ya go. Bye. Baterra1202 Invited Hey, Varkanax, I've had some recent concerns regarding ToaFairon's blog, and the mibpaste there can endanger the reputation of some users. Can you replace that mibpaste (http://mibpaste.com/cg2M8m) with this abridged version? http://mibpaste.com/DCwXJq Thank you. Also, if you can, can you come to Mibbit? Shadowmaster 22:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes. It gives more info and it does not point out specific people. Shadowmaster 22:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to do the Featured Story section? And how's BW coming along? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Understandable. If you don't have the time to get around to it, don't waste time trying to do it :P You are on vacation, after all? It's your job to relax and have fun, is it not? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) One word: YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) We were discussing this on Mibbit a little while ago. I think we all agreed that we'd keep it closed. By the way, CB and I were discussing new ideas for BW that you should probably hear. Come to Mibbit if you want to hear them. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 01:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) A World at War Hell, Varkanax, I saw your comment on my story A World at War. I'm glad to see that there are some people whom take the time to read stories. I have began to read The Shadows Coil, and I can see that you have a talent with writing, so I am asking, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, to tell me which chapters need work in, my story. I would appreciate it if you told me which need work, for you are a better writer than most contributors on the wiki. Liopleurodon 20:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I shall continue reading TSC when I get a chance. I think I might submit A World at War for an official review. Again, thank you for your feedback. Liopleurodon 21:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to my official list of friends! Liopleurodon 21:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! I will now take time to read through the whole thing, and I'll give you feedback on TSC talk page. Liopleurodon 00:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I've left feedback on TSC. I appologize if it's too vauge, but I am very much enjoying the story. Hey, Varkanax, I know you're good with stories, and I need advice. Does a well-written story posted chapter by chapter attract the crowds, or would it be better to post it all at once? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' I'll get 'round to doing it once the weekend comes. I'm very busy during school days. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 11:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit? :3 --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 11:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, never mind. I don't have time. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am going to continue TJS. And I shall get to work on it first thing tomorrow. And I need you to come to mibbit, so you can give your input on the winiers of the DR contest. Please? :3 J97Auditore 01:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Check out the page for the Dark Fusion! Also, do you think you could create the page for the Cold One, seeing as you have better insight into that character. Could you also assist me in completing the Imperial Resistance page too? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 07:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Get my above message, pal? I'll promise to get Speewaa's Story done soon too. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 20:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, i haven't been following it too well. It just feels to hard to read on the web once I've fallen behind. I plan on printing it out and reading it like a proper book :D Anyways, what I want you to just help me clear up the history section of the Imperial Resistance. I'll handle everything else. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Game Victors I read the newest chapters of TSC, where Fairon has to fight in the Eternal Game again, and I was wondering, are you going to add the other victors, such as Azzurok, Shadowplayer, Agrana, and Skarge, to the "Known Victors" list on the Eternal Game page? And who is Kharix, by the way? I can't find her in the entry list. Baterra1202 TDS I just read the TDS review. Thanx! What can I do to improve? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' OK, I'll do that. And I can't wait to see Kharix. Baterra1202 I've changed my standards. I now think I overrated and underrated some stories the first time (or second), and therefore I'm compensating for that. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 23:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Would you like to join? We attempt to get MOC pages up to date with the current events of stories (or will, when enough people join) Liopleurodonferox 23:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! I shall add your name to the list. Here is the club template I'll see if I can fix it. One sec. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 23:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) An Age of War What do you think of the prologue of An Age of War? [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 16:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read it yet, as I haven't had the time, but I loved TEG. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 17:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Prologue finished! Hey, V, I've finished the Prologue! Please read! I was thinking maybe we could each review each other's most recent Chapters in each of our current stories, chapter by chapter, on the story's talk page. Whatd'ya think? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 00:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Varkanax, I've been a little curious, and I kinda want to construct a scene from Dark Realities with my Cold One. This would require a few Vakra MOCs, a Blast MOC, and a half-inverted/"purified" Zaktan MOC. Is it okay if I do that? 'Shadowmaster' 18:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'm going to try to make it as accurate as possible. Just wondering, the Vakra were described to have hoods. Would these be black or white? I can get either color. 'Shadowmaster' 18:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That's a very kind thing for you to say and I am incredibly pleased to hear that you enjoy reading my stories. Still, I think you're right. (Aside from the 'me being awesome' part, of course. :P) We haven't properly spoken to each other before, which I find strange now that I think about it. Perhaps we should talk more often. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 21:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Too true, although I'm afraid that I don't read a lot of stories here. My computer's screwed up to the extend that I can constantly see the two creations in the background, which makes reading pages difficult. Still, which of my stories have you been reading? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 22:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow! That's a lot! Well, you'll be pleased to know that I'm currently working on the next few chapters of WitD, which should be another lengthy one. Which story serial is your favourite? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 22:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I think that I would have to agree. Battle of Bara Magna wasn't really planned properly and I'm ashamed to admit that I just kept putting off chapters of WitD every month. I was planning on finishing it months ago and I'm still only halfway through. As for GotP and Frozen Calling, they're probably my two personal favourites. I planned GotP down to the last detail and literally put my heart and soul into writing the finale. How about Shadow Heart and City of the Damned? I didn't plan them as well as GotP or Frozen Calling but they link BoBM and GotP. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1''']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 22:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC)